


The Lost Prince

by MaryJaneWrites



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Doctor/Companion Friendship, Gen, Reader is The Doctor's Companion (Doctor Who), no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJaneWrites/pseuds/MaryJaneWrites
Summary: The Doctor and his companions are in ancient Egypt. One of his companions sees young Ahkmenrah, and quickly develops a crush.Something bad happens to the prince, and years later she sees him again in a museum in New York of all places. What happened? Can The Doctor and his companions solve this problem?
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Female Reader, she is not detailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is short, Reader is fem, shes not detailed

I had been a companion for the doctor for a while now, Clara was with us in this adventure that took us to ancient Egypt. While my knowledge of Egyptian history was next to nothing this didn’t make any less excited about this adventure, the Doctor had said something about the last time he had been here he was with Queen Nefertiti, and how he hoped to see her again but wasn’t sure what year we were in. Not surprising, usually the TARDIS just sent us to where she wanted to go.

We had arrived, the TARDIS was parked a couple of miles outside the end of the ancient city. The doctor had figured out a way to have session with the Pharaoh, and so the three of us were on our way. The king was in his throne and was accompanied by his wife and two other men.

“Ah Doctor, my old friend” said the pharaoh “It has been a long time since we last saw each other” he embraced the Doctor and proceeded to introduce everyone that was in the room “this is my wife, Shepseheret” he said showing off his wife “and my sons, Kahmunrah, and Akhmenrah”.

The Doctor introduced Clara and I, and quickly started catching up with him, while Clara and I started talking to the princes.


	2. Smitten by the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's companions decide to walk with the princes, and discover that one of them is more like them than they first thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is fem, or comfortable with she/her pronouns. That's about the extend of details for her

Clara, and I were walking among the Egyptian palace by both princes. Egypt was more beautiful than we could ever imagine. Dusty, for sure, but the love the people had for its Pharaohs was clear. Ahkmerah was telling us about how he was happy to rule the people in the future, but he had dreamed on traveling the world. Kahmunrah thought of traveling as conquer and gain.

"Don't you think he is trying too hard?" asked me Clara when Kahmunrah started to monologue "Seems like wanting to be king is all he thinks about".

"Definitely understand why Ahkmunrah was chosen" I agreed "though he seems to just accept it because is his duty".

The more time we spent with the princes the more obvious it was that Kahmunrah was holding a grudge against his brother. The looks he gave him, the way he snapped back at him whenever he tried to say something. It was as if Ahkmenrah was just a bug, nothing more than a pest to his brother. All the way till dinner Clara and I would wonder how far he would go. It seemed though as if everyone else was either ignoring the obvious or they had already known. At dinner all the servants were far more interested in the stories The Doctor was telling his old friend than anything else. We were probably in there for hours because I could feel my head start to nod off as I was fighting sleep.

“Maybe we should head off” said The Doctor “I think my companions are tired after today”.

“Doctor, you must spend the night here” Insisted Merenkahre.

“That might be for the best” The Doctor agreed “The TARDIS is a couple of miles outside the city, and I doubt we will make it there tonight”.

We were taken to our respective rooms; Clara’s room was right next to mine. The Doctor’s room was closer to Clara, but it was obvious that he would not stay there for long. The always energertic Doctor quickly left, probably he had found something to be distracted about. I was too tired to even bother on asking him what he was doing, or where was he going, so I decided to called it a night and laid on the elevated bed made out ceramics and stone, and sheets made from cotton.

“Ahkmerah will pay for this insolence” The voice was clear as day, Kahmunrah said “I’m the one who should be king, not him” were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

The next morning, The Doctor took Clara and I, back to the TARDIS promising that we would be back to the palace. He was hurrying himself up, and it was hard to keep up with his pace.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” asked Clara once we were inside the TARDIS.

“There’s a Tablet” he replied quickly “a goldy-tablity-tablet”.

“Okay? Meaning?” I asked not understanding the Doctor’s excitement.

“The Sonic was going crazy near the tablet” he stated while looking for something in the console “I want to know why, and how”.

“You think it’s from another planet?”

“Possibly” he admitted “It might even be from here, after all, Humans are not the only species here on earth”.

“That’s probably why the TARDIS brought us here” said Clara.

We were back in the palace and before I even knew it, Ahkmenrah met us in one of the rooms. He gave us a warmed smile and asked if he could help us in any way.

“AH-Yes actually” said the Doctor “There is this tablet, gold, and with squares, that rotate” He stated, “I was wondering what it is”.

“It was a gift from my father to me” Stated the prince “It will properly be given to me after I’m named the Pharaoh”.

“It has some kind of energy that its radiating to my sonic” explained The Doctor.

“Well, the ceremony is tomorrow” Said Ahkmenrah. “After the ceremony we could see what this energy is, in the meantime, could I borrow one of your companions, Doctor?” he asked.

“I can go” I replied before the Doctor could, he gave me a stern look but I just shook my head and sighed “I’ll be fine, Ahkmenrah and I are becoming good friends” I insisted.

“Very well, but please call for me if you need help” he said.

Soon I was taken outside the palace and into the city by the younger prince. The outside light was showering him, and his olive skin almost looked gold. This man was a vision, and I must admit I was smitten by it.


	3. A Day With The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently going thru a writer's block so this is a short chapter

Ahk and I spent the whole day together. He had taken me to his favorite places outside the palace. There was a stand a little far from the palace that had some of the softest fabrics I’ve ever touch. And a small place where we could eat.

“I hope this is of your liking” He said giving me a bite of a sweet, made of honey he had bought for me. It was sweet, and I could taste something nutty, but I didn’t know what it was. It was delicious and my smile gave Ahk the answer.

As we walked down through the city and back to palace Ahk told me about his life, how his family were expecting greatness from him, and how nervous he was. How the empire was being built, and so many other things. I could feel myself getting more attracted to him with each passing hour. The way he talked, his smile, those eyes, and the kindness in him, I wondered why no one talks about him, he was obviously very important.

On the way back we saw his brother somewhere in the palace, and if looks could kill, I’m sure me and Ahk would’ve been dead on site. That reminded me of what I had heard him said. I had to let him know that he was in danger, but how? The night came just as quickly as the day had gone. Went to dinner together where The Doctor, Clara, Ahkmenrah’s parents and his brother were waiting, for us.

“My son,” Said his father “Tomorrow you shall be crowned pharaoh, so we have this feast in your name” he declared, and we had the biggest and most delicious meal I’ve ever had.

“Father, I was wondering if The Doctor and his companions could stay here one more night” said Ahkmenrah.

“I don’t see a problem with that” responded Merenkahre.

The dinner progressed with no problem, stories where shared, and the night was just lovely. At some point I felt Ahkmenrah hold my hand underneath the table. I squeezed his hand, and he gave me a smile. On the way back to the rooms Ahk set me to the side.

“I hope I don’t sound too forward” he said “but would you spend the night with me? In my chambers?”

I smiled and nodded, I had already wanted to spend more time with him, and spending the night? That just seems like the best way to do it.


End file.
